Vengence and Change
by XxNexusWolfxX
Summary: A lone wolf on a quest for revenge ends up meeting someone that will change his view on life an ultimately himself as a wolf.
1. Chapter 1

A single wolf calmly walked through the woods taking in his surroundings' all he saw were trees stretching far into the sky, letting their leaves take in the vibrant energy of the sun. He started walking again trying to figure out which way to go next. He knew were he was and were he was going just didn't know how long it would take him to get there. Since his position was northeast of where he wanted to go he decided to go southwest. He set of remembering what made him begin his journey in the first place.

(Flash Back)

_First person POV_

I had arrived at the northern pack, after being gone for years in search of the only wolf I had ever truly made a bond with only to realize that they had died the very same day we had been separated. And ah yes the northern pack still looking the same way as it did when I was a pup. Since the winters are brutal up in the north most wolves' fur are completely black to give them more protection from the cold. Even though most of the wolves had black fur, few wolves had the occasional black fur mixed together with some amount of white fur. They all had the same ranking system as the other packs did you were either an alpha or and omega. If you had the qualities of being strong, having leadership, and being courageous then you were chosen to go to alpha school. Then after coming back in the spring you were a full fledged alpha, and your new duty was going out and hunting the caribou so that the pack did not go hungry. Caribou were rarely seen this far up in the north not liking the cold or something I guess, so many of the alphas had to go south and hunt for them. They would often get in trouble with either the eastern or northern wolf packs, something about invading their territory. It really didn't matter to me that much being a pup and all, as long as I got something to eat that's all that really mattered to me. The alphas were always praised about how hard working they were, and everybody who wasn't and alpha had to respect them and their authority. The omegas on the other hand where only there to relieve the tension like if two wolves had gotten into and argument or something like that. You were only giving the rank of an omega if you were not qualified to be an alpha or if it seemed like you could cause a problem for the pack if you were allowed to become an alpha. I would personally describe it as a group of rejects who were just given that title because the other non-omega wolves felt bad for them. I still don't see how they felt bad for them because every place I've been to it's the same. Every alpha treats every omega like dirt, most of the time not acknowledging their existence. Anyways back then and even now for that matter I really could care less what rank I am it wasn't going to change who I was or anything like that so why could I care what they call me. But some unforeseen circumstance that I should have seen coming from the multiple attacks those two wolves always gave us saw otherwise. Since that day I hated all northern wolves and decided I would live on my own, and just like that I left the pack becoming a lone wolf. Searching for the only wolf I had ever made a bond with, but that in its self ended in failure. I continued to walk further inside the territory of my old pack eyes staring at me from every angle. I had no doubt they knew who I was, and probably my motive of coming here. If they wanted to attack me I would welcome them to try and do so. I'm not as weak as I was back then I'll put up a fight and if they do take me down, at least I'll have the satisfaction of knowing I took some of them down with me. But to my surprise they let me go on ahead with no trouble at all, I started ascending the large cliff that would take me to see the head alpha. I had heard rumors that the same wolf who was in charge when I was a pup was still the leader, if so this would make things a lot more easier seeing as he would have a better understanding of who I'm looking for. I arrived at the top of the cliff and was now standing at the entrance of his den. I could tell he had already been informed of my arrival since he didn't look as surprised as the other wolves had when I arrived, they all expected me to be dead. The head alpha not as young as he used to be, he was considered to be the oldest out of the four head alphas that ran the northern, eastern, southern, and western packs. If anything he was, but of a shell of his former self just an old wolf waiting for death. His once bold black fur had gone away replaced by only a shade of black, his head fur which use to come down all the way to his shoulders now only went to the base of his neck. His green eyes had also dried up as if just waiting for death to pay him a visit and end his life already. Regardless of all this his body build had not changed he still had the technique and precession to kill any one who tried to take his head alpha position by force.

"I see you didn't die, like those two wolves thought you did," the old wolf let out a small laugh, "you out did yourself for an omega not even some alphas would have survived what you went through."

"So you know why I'm here don't you?" I asked

"Yes and I can tell you right now that any act of vengeance that you came here to do won't happen today"

"How dare you deny me something that doesn't even concern you", I yelled angrily, "you don't know what they put me through all the pain and loss, but no more today I'll return every bit of that pain!"

"Calm down believe me when I tell you that those two have caused me trouble as well and if you had come just two seasons earlier you might have been able to act out your revenge."

"What do you mean?" I asked with a perplexed look on my face.

"Sorry kid but both of them are dead I guess someone had a vendetta against them as well he just made it here faster. You see it was about last winter he just came hear did his thing and left as quickly as he came." I could tell by his voice that he wasn't really interested in any of this, but I really didn't care because I was shocked by what he just told me.

"What?"

"Yea pretty sick stuff I mean you couldn't recognize who they were after he was done with them, the only clue that we got that it was even them was the fact that they were killed in their own den."

"Who was it that killed them?" I asked even angrier now that someone had beaten me to their deaths.

"Well he really isn't from around here you see no one really knew who he was, but after weeks of investigation and witness reports from wolves that claimed they saw a wolf who wasn't from are own pack. I came up with a name and what pack he belongs to."

"Well what pack is he from?" getting angry and annoyed that he was making me wait for the answer.

With a sly smile on his face he answered me, "The western pack."

(End Flashback)

Walking in the woods was making me hungry I could hear my stomach growling I needed to find something to eat. Lucky for me I saw something moving in the woods and wouldn't you know it, a deer standing right in front of me. I crouched and stealth fully started crawling on the ground being ever so careful of my every movement so I didn't alert the deer that I was here. I had successfully gotten within inches of it deciding that this was the best moment I pounced on the deer. Going straight for the throat I sunk my teeth into its skin, pinning it to the ground in the process. I strengthened my grip on the deer's neck its body constantly trying to move and get away from the grip I had imposed on it. In the end it stopped moving and accepted its' faith, I removed my grip on the deer's neck getting ready to eat my prey. After getting rid of my hunger my mouth became dry now I was thirsty. I started sniffing around in the air trying to find the direction of the nearest source of water. I eventually found a small pond lowered my head to it and started drinking, the icy cold water running down my throat reliving me of my thirst. After, I had finished I looked at the small pond in front of me in it I could see my reflection. I was completely covered in grey fur a departure from the black fur that most of the wolves in the northern pack wore. My head fur was spiked up to give that menacing look that I wasn't going to bother you if you didn't bother me. Then there were the three bangs of hair that came down to my eyes which is annoying, because they would disturb my vision. I was also fairly strong, stronger then any omega, and even some alphas. Of course this was because I was a lone wolf, and I needed to be strong and have some skills if I was going to survive on my own. Just goes to show that even an omega can surpass an alpha if he trains hard enough. The last thing I saw in that reflection were my eyes cold and lifeless dark brown eyes staring right back at me. Then I saw the scar that ran down my left eye. A constant reminder of how weak I once was how powerless I was on that day, not even being able to save that single wolf.

"Hm I guess it's for the best that event made me who I am today, and now I head for the western pack to end this once and for all."

My name is Alastor, I'm a lone wolf out for vengeance, and I will end up making that wolf pay for what he took from me.


	2. Chapter 2

Else where in the newly established united western and eastern packs, two wolves were enjoying each other's company. One had tan fur and golden eyes the other had black and white fur with blue eyes they were staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

"You know I love you right Kate", Humphrey said while looking into his lover's eyes.

"Yea I've known ever since you told me after you saved me from the caribou stampede I don't know where I would be without you Humphrey", Kate told Humphrey looking deeply into his eyes.

Suddenly Humphrey and Kate heard something coming from the bushes behind them.

"Come on out we know you're there!" Kate said while taking a fighting stance to protect her and Humphrey from the possibility that they could be dealing with an enemy.

"I told you they were over here", said a voice coming from the bushes.

Out of the bushes stepped out two wolves one was male; fairly tall, with green eyes, brown fur covering his stomach all the way to his chin, and everything else was covered in red fur. The other wolf was female; covered completely in white fur, she had purple eyes, and the left side of the front of her head fur was placed behind hear ear, so it wouldn't fall down and bother her.

"Yea I guess I should have had listened to you Lily since you're from around here", said Garth looking at her with a sincere look.

"Lily what are you and Garth doing here?" Kate questioned her.

"Well Garth and I were just looking around for the two of you, because we wanted to hang out with both you. You see Garth here thinks he didn't get off with Humphrey on the right foot, so he wants to get to know him better."

"Yea ever since that first night at the howling moon rock I thought me and Humphrey kinda got off to a bad start." Garth told Kate and Humphrey

"You know that's not a bad idea plus Humphrey still does owe you and apology for calling you Barth that night" "I owe him and apology, but what about him calling me a coyote if anything Garth owes me an apology for what happened that night", said Humphrey interrupting Kate trying to defend himself. "Humphrey you get overhear right know and apologies to Garth for what happened back then!" Kate said scolding Humphrey

Humphrey not wanting to make Kate any angrier quickly hurried over to Garth.

_Sheesh there's no doubt she gets that side of her from her mom. _Humphrey thought to himself.

"Alright Garth I guess I'm sorry for calling you names that day" Humphrey said with a not so enthusiastic voice.

"It's alright I'm also sorry for calling you a coyote, and maybe we can put all that behind us and start of new how about that." Garth said with a smile on his face.

"Sure why not we can try being friend now instead of constantly fighting" Humphrey then raised a paw to Garth "How bout we shake on it."

"Yea I'd like that" Said Garth he to raising his paw to meet Humphrey's own paw before the two of them started shaking.

"Well it looks like those two will be getting along much better from here on in" Kate said speaking to Lily

"Yea I hated seeing the two of them fight I'm glad Garth came up with this idea to make up with Humphrey, so he would have someone to hang out with when I'm with you."

"You know Garth I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time", said Humphrey starting a new conversation."But I mean you and Lily aren't exactly married yet so why are the packs united?"

"Oh well my farther decided that it was alright to unite the packs, seeing that I was in love with Lily who is from the western pack. He said that as long as she and I remain together that he would accept the unification of both our packs."

"Oh so that's why the packs are united even though you to aren't married, so it seems your dad is a pretty understandable guy after all."

"Yea guess he did it for me and the pack" Garth said finishing his explanation of why the packs are united.

Suddenly they were interrupted with the presence of another wolf; he had white fur covering his underbelly all the way to his face, Black fur covering his head to his back, and long black head fur.

"Hutch what are you doing here?" Kate questioned the newly arrived wolf

"It's Winston he wants to see you and Garth in his den right away, Tony is also there. They want to talk to the both of you about something that concerns the future of the united packs." He said in a strong voice.

With that the four wolves followed Hutch to Winston's den going as quickly as they could since it was something as serious as concerning the future of the packs. They arrived at the den with Kate entering first followed by Garth, Lily, and Humphrey. When they arrived they found three wolves one, Winston, standing in the middle. To his right was Tony and then to his left was Eve all three of them were leading the meeting.

"So dad what did you want to talk to me and Garth about", said Kate in a calm voice.

"Well you see Kate this just doesn't concern yourself and Garth, but also Humphrey and Lily."

Now all four wolves were looking at Winston with confused faces wondering what the old alpha could have had possibly meant by that.

"You see all three of us have decided since it's almost certain that you and Garth will lead the packs with Humphrey and Lily respectively. That you should teach the two of them how to hunt" Winston said trying to make them understand why he called the meeting.

"Yes and besides, we just can't have two head alphas knowing how to hunt without their partners not having a clue how to hunt. It would just make our unified pack seem weak, and might tempt the other packs to try and take our territory." Commented Tony

"So Kate, do you and Garth both understand the seriousness of this situation we need Humphrey and lily to learn how to hunt as soon as possible."

"Yes dad" Kate answered her father, and then followed by Garth who quickly responded "Yes Winston Sir."

"What about you two", Tony said directing his attention to Humphrey and Lily

"Ah yes sir", the two said in unison both wolves not being particularly excited at learning how to hunt since it was more of an alphas job then and omegas, so the two of them would really much rather be out having fun than having responsibilities.

"When will we start?" Questioned Kate

"Well let's see its getting late outside, so the four of you should start tomorrow just make sure you get lots of sleep because you're going to need it."

**

* * *

(A/N I know this chapter wasn't all that exciting, but that's because it was just meant to be an introduction to Kate, Humphrey, Lily, and Garth. Chapter 3 will be better than this one.)**


	3. Chapter 3

_A river was quickly pushing two young wolves; one with completely white fur and the other with completely black fur, who were caught in the water's flow deeper into it's current. Both wolves were strongly holding onto each other so that they would not end up getting separated and end up trying to survive the fearsome river on their own. Getting pushed along side the jagged rocks that were embedded on the side of the river. To reduce the chances of them getting injured by the rocks they would push out their arms in front. Trying to reduce the damage done to them on impact as much as possible, but even with that the flow of the river was just too great. Causing both of them to hit the rocks with tremendous force, but both of them still continued to hold on to each other tightly. The white wolf decided on trying to climb up the jagged rocks, and hopefully make it onto land. Just before they were almost clear of the rocks that they had been harshly thrown into by the river, he stuck out his left paw managing to hold onto one of the rocks. He knew that this was going to be almost near to impossible trying to pull himself and the other wolf up to land._

"_Listen the only way were going to get out of this is if you climb onto my back, and then I'll start climbing up these rocks here", the white wolf told the other wolf in a brave voice. "No matter what don't lose your grip on me we only get one shot at this clear!"_

_The black wolf agreeing with the other wolf started climbing onto his back, finding it actually quite easy since they were both the same size. Going along with what the other wolf had said the black wolf made sure to hold onto the wolf's sides, but at the same time making sure that the white wolf would still be able to move his body freely without anything limiting his movement. One the white wolf felt that the other wolf had successfully gotten on his back, and had a good grip, he started climbing. Placing his right paw on the next rock that he could reach, the white colored wolf started pulling both of their bodies out of the water. Once out he felt his grip starting to loosen on one of the rocks, thinking quickly he placed his hind legs on two rocks that just barely stuck out of the water. Once both his back paws were on the rocks he almost slipped, because the constant flow of the water had made the rocks rather difficult to stand up on properly. The white wolf quickly tried to regain his balance before both wolves would be placed back into the river. Once he had gotten his balance back both wolves looked up, they still had a long way to go before they would reach land. Both wolves sighed at how they had almost fallen back into the river, and at there still being so much left for them to climb. The white wolf started climbing again being ever so cautious of were he placed his paw, not wanting to have a repeat of what had just happened a few moments ago. As he kept climbing on it became apparent that he was quickly becoming exhausted at having to pull up not only his own weight, but the weight of the black wolf as well. He quickly started to question his own actions, I mean sure he was strong but he was still only just a pup. Trying to climb out of the river and onto land like this was impossible at his age. He only sounded so confident in front of the black wolf because he didn't want the wolf getting frightened, but he hid the fact that he himself was afraid. He didn't know if he had the strength to pull the two of them out of the river on his own. He didn't care about his life though the sole reason he was doing this was to make sure that the black wolf made it to safety. Even if he didn't make it out of this, he would die with a smile on his face knowing that the other wolf made it through. After looking up once more, he saw that they were both almost there just a little bit more and they would both be on land again. The white wolf started climbing again ignoring the pain coming from his muscles, focused only on getting to the top. He soon found out though, that even ignoring the pain wouldn't stop the inevitable. _

"_Ah", the white wolf yelled out in pain as all the muscles in his body were screaming out in pain. Being worn out by how hard he was pushing himself every muscle in his body was beginning to shut down, being replaced only by pain._

_He knew that this was it he couldn't go on any longer, and just a few inches separated both wolves from getting out. Then another plan came to the white wolf, he might not make it but he'll be damned if the wolf on his back is going to suffer the same faith as him._

"_Listen I'm going to throw you up there you'll be out of the river and safe got it", the white wolf spoke to the black wolf._

"_But what about you we can still make it up there together can't we?", the black wolf said in a nervous voice trying to find out why the other wolf was proposing this when they were so close. _

"_Nope it's just going to be you; I only have enough strength to make sure you get out of this okay", the wolf said in a sad voice, "Now just promise me you won't go back to our pack they'll probably be looking for us. And without me there won't be anyone to protect you got it! But above all be safe." _

_With that the white wolf moved his arm to his back, and grabbed onto the black wolf._

"_No no!" cried out the wolf in an angry and saddened voice tears running down both cheeks. "We can still make it out of this together it doesn't have to end up like this" the black wolf said while resisting the grasp of the white wolf._

_But it was no use the white wolf was just too strong he grabbed the black wolf and threw him high up into the air over the last distance that they needed to get out. Much to the black wolf's refusal, the white wolf had managed to throw the wolf safely onto land. With that the white wolf knew he didn't have the strength to continue onward, and he could feel his grip on the rocks loosening. _

_Looking upward, with a single tear running down his cheek the wolf said "Just take care of yourself", and with that he lost his grip and fell to river beneath him.  


* * *

_Suddenly Alastor opened his eyes, panting heavily from the nightmare he had just experienced, and sat upright from the little patch of grass he had been sleeping on. He sat there trying to figure out what could have made him awaken so hastily. At first he tried remembering what it could have been, until he remembered seeing someone he long thought was dead.

"It was all a dream, after all that's the only place I can see you now isn't it?" Alastor was getting ready to start moving again until he noticed the sunrise happening. He looked towards its direction admiring every aspect of it. From the colorful and vibrant colors it produced over the horizon, to its warm heated light that went up against his grey fur coat.

_I don't know why, but every time I look at this it just makes my usually aggressive and easily annoyed attitude calm down. _Alastor thought to himself still looking in the direction of the sunrise.

Alastor stayed admiring the sunrise rise for a few more minutes, until he heard a noise coming from behind him. He turned around and lifted up his ears, trying to listen for anything that might sound the least bit unusual coming from that direction. But he didn't have to wait until he heard it, because he saw it long before that. Coming in his direction was a large bear, there was no use hiding, Alastor was sure the bear had already seen him. Besides he was no coward, he wasn't going to just run away and hope he could get away.

_Great this day just started, and it's already looking like its going to be a long one. I guess I'll just try to ignore the bear. _

So he decided he would just go on with his journey, as long as the bear didn't try and attack him he would just go on with his day. So Alastor started walking in the direction of the bear, he managed to go by it without any problem.

_I guess it didn't want to eat me after all; it just must be trying to get hom…, _Alastor didn't get to finish that thought because just as he finished walking past the bear he felt a huge claw hit him on his side. The hit had enough force to send him flying across the field, until he slammed into a tree which just added more injury to his ribs.

"I really wanted to avoid fighting from my life, but I guess there is just no getting out of this", he started to get up and shake off the hit he had received from the bear, "I mean come on my back was turned you could have given me a little heads up before you started. Oh well just remember you chose to mess with me, so you have no one to blame for your death but yourself." With that Alastor positioned himself ready to go up against the bear waiting for it to make the first move.

The bear just took on all fours and started running widely towards Alastor, but he just stayed in front of the tree waiting patiently for the bear to come to him. The bear, at full speed now, was just inches away from Alastor, and just before he was any closer the bear opened its maw, hoping for a fast and easy kill. Just before the bear made contact Alastor rolled out of the way scratching the bear along the face as he got out of the way just in time. While he had moved out of the bear's path, he looked behind him and found that in addition to his scratch, it had run into the tree that was behind him. The bear got itself up and stood on its hind legs blood dripping down its face from the wound it had just received. It started walking towards Alastor. Widely swinging its claws in his direction, Alastor just ran towards the bear and ducked to avoid the bears' claws. Than he started using his own claws to injure the bear further managing to get in three hits. He got one across the stomach and two across the chest, which he had to jump for, ducking quickly again to avoid getting hit. Alastor then slid across the bear's legs managing to scratch both of them as he was going through. The bear roared in agony from the pain that it was in, and started to get down on its knees from what he had just received. Alastor seeing that the bear was done decided to hurry up and finish it, but more damage had to be done to the bear before he could go in for the kill. He took the opportunity that the bear was closer to the ground now to jump on its back, and start clawing at it, throwing in some bites for good measure. He continued doing this until he noticed he was no longer vertical, but horizontal the bear had collapsed on the ground.

He stared at the bear's bloody body lying there on the ground, "I told you not to mess with me", he said in a serious tone. "Just know you started it, I really wasn't looking forward to killing you but I have to survive."

With that Alastor opened his maw getting ready to strike at the bear's neck and end its life, but just as he was inches away from the neck he heard another noise coming from the woods.

"Great what now", he said in an irritated voice not really enjoying the thought of killing something else that he had no grudge against, that was just pointless. He got of the bear and took a couple steps back waiting for whatever was going to face him next.

Out of the woods stepped something that he wasn't expecting it was a bear cub that had a saddened expression on his face and watery eyes as well.

"What did you do to my mommy?" The cub cried out in an angry voice and started rushing towards him.

Alastor just stood there dumbfounded trying to figure out what he should do, because he had this bear cub rushing towards him most likely to fight him, but at the same time he didn't want to hurt him. So choosing not to confront the bear cub he waited till cub was just inches away from him. It was then that he decided to raise his right paw, and hold the cub by his head. By doing this it allowed him to not get hit by his tiny claws that were franticly trying to scratch him.

"You killed my mom you mean grey wolf!" The bear cub cried out with tears in his eyes trying to harm him by swinging around his claws.

Alastor just sighed and turned the bear cubs head in the opposite direction, and what he saw amazed the cub. It was his mother slowly getting up from the ground trying to avoid further injuring herself.

"You see kid it takes more than a couple of bites and scratches to take down a fully grown bear, although I gotta admit if you hadn't come when you did she probably would be dead", he said letting go of the cubs head.

The bear cub paid no attention whatsoever to what he had just told him, because he was to busy being grateful that his mother was still alive. He hurried over to his mother hugging her, and helping her get up. The bear then started walking away, and the bear cub noticing that his mother was limping got under her right fore leg to make it easier for her to walk. With that they took one last look at the grey wolf that had caused them so much trouble, and just continued walking.

_I guess I better get going as well, with no more distractions I'll probably make it there today_, he thought to himself before walking of into the woods again. He looked back just once towards the direction that the two bears had gone in.

"Just remember to protect those that are close to you kid even if it cost you, your life." With that he went into the woods towards his destination.

* * *

"Humphrey, Humphrey come wake up we overslept", Kate said while trying to wake up Humphrey who was lying up against the wall in her parents' den.

"Come on Kate, can't we go a little bit later? I mean come on it's barely morning, so let's get some more rest before we start with the hunting lessons." Humphrey said half asleep.

"Maybe if you opened up your eyes, then you would see that it's already noon we overslept now come on", Hearing this Humphrey decided to get up, after all it was evident he wasn't going to be getting anymore sleep. "Alright let's go Garth and Lilly are already waiting for us outside, were all going to the field we picked out to teach the two of you how to hunt.

With that Kate and Humphrey headed outside walking down the path that led to their den. Outside they immediately met up with Garth and Lilly, who were both patiently waiting for them.

"Alright you all ready to go?" Garth asked he was met with a nod from the two of them. "Alright lets go we gotta make up for lost time." With that all four wolves started rushing of towards the area that would host their hunting lessons.

They darted off into the woods carefully avoiding any trees that were in there way, they continued running until they came across an open field. The field was vast in space running across a few yards until being abruptly stopped by a large cliff that was across from it. The field itself was made up of just tall grass and boulders that made for perfect hiding spots when stalking caribou.

"Alright Kate and I will now explain the fundamentals of hunting", Garth said trying to sound as serious as he could.

"Ok first thing the two of you have to learn is how to stalk", Kate started crouching down to the ground. "This is probably the most important part of hunting, because if the pray hears you before you get a chance to get close enough to pounce on it, than you won't be bringing any food home." Kate started to slowly walk across the field demonstrating how they should properly start off a hunt. "So as long as you don't make any noise that will drive off the caribou then you'll be able to continue onto the next part." Kate got up from the ground and made her way back to three wolves. "Ok Garth why don't you teach them what to do once you get close enough to the caribou." Kate said directing her attention towards Garth.

"Alright then after you approach the caribou, and are a few feet away from it, you're going to have to pounce on it. The best place to pounce onto it is its back, as soon as you make contact with its back you will have to tear into it with your claws." Garth started crawling towards a tree demonstrating what Kate had done earlier, but this time he continued on by pouncing onto the tree tearing into it with his claws. Garth continued his explanation from the tree, "It is extremely important that you have a firm grasp on your prey, because as soon as it feels your claws going into its back the caribou will start trying to shake you off of it." After, Garth was done with his explanation he started to climb off the tree, but ran into trouble when he realized he had dug his claws to deep into the tree.

"Since Garth is to busy trying to get off the tree, I'll continue on with the last part of the lesson. If all goes well and the caribou doesn't manage to knock you off its' back, then it should eventually collapse from injuries and over exhaustion. Once it's down on the ground you'll have to finish it by going in for the throat until it stops moving. After that all you'll need to do is drag it back towards our territory and it will then be distributed among our pack." Kate finished the hunting explanation to Humphrey and Lilly who both just looked completely lost by the whole thing.

Garth finally managed to get down from the tree, and walked over to them, "Wow looks like you two didn't get a thing we just said."

"Well it's not like we weren't paying attention, it's just that we would learn better from seeing an actual hunt." Lilly said giving a reason to why she and Humphrey were so lost over the whole explanation.

"Yea plus I've always been more of a learning from experience type of guy, so why don't the two of you go and catch a caribou first. After we see how the two of you do it Lilly and I will give it a shot." Humphrey said trying to convince Garth and Kate to give them a demonstration first.

"Well I don't know about that, I mean the both of you just started learning today a lot of things can go wrong during a hunt."

"Ah come on Kate we should show them how its done if were going to continue teaching them, and when it's their turn to go will be able to see what their strengths and weaknesses are you know." Garth spoke trying to convince Kate to let Humphrey and Lilly start hunting even though he knew it was still too early for them to try.

"Well ok then, but at the first sign of trouble we have to jump in and help them out you got that Garth." Garth just stood there nodding his head showing that he was agreeing to Kate's agreement.

"Alright listen you two me and Kate will hunt for buffalo, while the two of you just watch carefully, because it'll be your turn when were done."

With that Garth and Kate took of into the field searching for caribou, luckily it didn't take them long because they quickly ran into one. Kate was the first to see it and gave the signal to Garth to move around towards the other side, so now Garth was in front of the caribou while Kate was behind it. Garth knew that since he was in front of the caribou he would have to make the first move to try and kill the caribou. Even if he did manage to fail the caribou would only have the choice of running in the other direction, but this would lead it to run into Kate were she would get it for sure. So he gently lowered himself to the ground trying not to make any noise, and continued to silently walk towards the caribou. He was within a few feet of the caribou when he stepped on a twig _crack; _the caribou heard the sound of the twig snapping and started to run off in the other direction.

_Great I messed, up should have paid more attention to my surroundings, _Garth thought to himself feeling ashamed he had made such a simple mistake.

He started running after the caribou trying to get to it before it made its way over to Kate, but it was no use the caribou was just to fast with for him. Luckily though Kate had been waiting patiently in the grass, and as soon as the caribou came running past her she wasted no time in jumping on its' back. Just like the demonstration that Garth had given earlier she dug her claws onto its back, until it collapsed on the ground. Then she went in for the bite to the neck, letting go only when she was sure the caribou had stopped moving.

"Good job Kate if you hadn't been hiding in the grass I would have lost that caribou for sure", Garth said thanking Kate for being there to finish the caribou.

"No problem, after all that's why we hunt in groups so we can help each other out in situations like this." Kate then turned her head towards Humphrey and Lilly, "Alright you two it's your turn."

Kate and Garth then walked over to Humphrey and Lilly to give them a bit more pointers before they started hunting.

* * *

_Finally out of the woods, which means I'm almost there. Alright I'll just keep on heading strait and I'll make it there in no time. _Alastor thought to himself as he came out of the woods and continued to walk forward until he suddenly stopped. _Great now it's going to take more time to get there,_ he thought noticing that he was on a cliff overlooking a rather large field that was filled with tall grass.

But suddenly something caught his eye, what he saw where four wolves, on the far end of the field. To him it looked as if two of the wolves had just finished hunting a caribou that was lying on the ground.

_Looks like there are four wolves three western and one eastern, but why would an eastern wolf be on western wolf territory? _He questioned himself, _that's right they united their packs that would explain it, but why are they all the way out here. _

It wasn't until he saw the red and tan wolf talking to the other two wolves that were sitting there on the side. Then he saw the tan wolf point at the dead caribou, and mimic the steps one had to go through to catch prey.

_So those two are alphas and they're teaching the two omegas how to hunt. But why so late, I mean it looks like they're the same age as me, and you should always start learning how to hunt at an early age. _He thought to himself

"Oh well it's going to take me a long time to walk around, and I really don't feel like running all the way down, wasting energy just to get down faster. Besides I'll just rest here a bit, and watch this two wolves learn how to hunt." Alastor spoke as he sat down on the soft dirt beneath him.

* * *

"Alright so now that you two saw, a live demonstration of how to take down a caribou the two of you have to try hunting one down now." Kate spoke in the direction of Lilly and Humphrey.

The two omegas started going out into the field, looking for any sign that a caribou was near. Humphrey couldn't wait to hunt down his first caribou, so he could prove to Kate that he could be just as cool when it came to hunting as Garth. But Lilly on the other hand wasn't quite as excited if anything she was extremely nervous, she was worried that she would end up disappointing Garth by not having a successful first hunt. But she didn't have time to worry, because she quickly came across a caribou that was busy eating. Humphrey also noticed the caribou and made his way over to Lilly.

"We'll do it just like Garth and Kate alright, you go in front of it while I stay here and quietly sneak up from behind it ok", Humphrey spoke to Lilly explaining his plan. Lilly just nodded back at Humphrey not wanting to speak at the risk of letting the caribou know that they were hunting it.

So just like Garth did earlier Lilly made her way in front of the caribou, being as quite as possible so that it didn't notice her. Once Humphrey made sure that she had gotten in place, he started sneaking up to the caribou. He was just inches away now, and was preparing himself to pounce on the caribou. He bend his knees and made sure to steady himself; once ready he decided to go for it and pounced. But he underestimated the landing and instead of his claws digging into the caribou's back, they barely manage to scratch the caribou's back legs. As if on reflex the caribou launched one of its legs backwards managing to catch Humphrey, who was now lying on the ground, in the chest. The kick hurled Humphrey a few feet away from the caribou.

"Humphrey!" Lilly screamed in worry of her friend's life.

This however turned out to be a mistake, because the caribou then set its eyes on her. The caribou then started rushing towards her with its antlers pointing straight at her. Lilly knew she couldn't just go head on with the deer, especially since she didn't know how to handle this situation. She decided to do the only logical think she could think of which was to run, but the caribou quickly ran after her. Meanwhile, Garth and Kate had seen the whole thing, and decided to go over to the field and help the two omegas.

"Garth, you go help Lilly while I head over to Humphrey and make sure his alright!" Kate said giving orders to Garth, who just nodded and started running in the direction Lilly and the caribou had gone of to.

Kate quickly made her way over to Humphrey, and began nuzzling his cheek to make sure he was alright.

"Come on Humphrey please be alright." She said as tears began to form in her golden eyes.

As if on cue Humphrey slowly began to open his eyes, "Did we get the caribou?" Humphrey asked still a little bit dazed by the caribou's kick.

Kate didn't even answer his question she just jumped on top of him and started licking his cheeks. "Oh Humphrey I'm so glad your alright." She said as her tears started dripping onto Humphrey. He was enjoying all the attention from her, so he didn't even try asking what had happened to him. He would get to that after she was done giving him all this attention.

* * *

Lilly was determined not to let the caribou catch up to her, who was still on her tail determined to get her. She had been running for so long that she was now out of the field where her training had taken place. Instead of the tall grass that once covered the field, dirt had replaced it making it even easier for the caribou to get to her. She looked to her right to what seemed like a path that led up towards the top of the cliff. She took it out of desperation hoping that her sudden movement might throw the caribou of track. But this proved out to be pointless, because just after she made the turn she looked behind her and noticed the caribou still coming at her. Lilly made it all the way to the top of the cliff that overlooked the field. She was now panting heavily from all the running; she was out of energy and knew that there was no way she could continue running. She turned around and was greeted by the caribou who just had a smile on its face. Lilly couldn't exactly tell why it had one, until she noticed, from the corner of her eyes, two more caribou coming out from opposite ends to join the caribou that was chasing her. She now had three caribou to worry about; she knew there was no way she could win against them. But at the same time knew that she had to at least defend herself, until hopefully Garth or her sister arrived to help her.

"I don't want to hurt you guys." She told the three caribou in a soft voice, who just laughed at her comment. "I mean it, I might not look like much but I could really cause some serious problems for you guys." The caribou just kept on laughing, she knew there was no use talking to them and decided to use the fact that they were distracted as a chance to attack.

She tried to pounce on the caribou that was in the middle, but just as quickly as they started laughing they all got serious. The caribou on the right managed to strike Lilly with its antlers while she was in mid air sending her crashing down to the ground. Lilly quickly stood up again not wanting to give up so easily, she started rushing towards the caribou again. But just like last time the caribou on the right crouched to the ground, and managed to strike Lilly across her ribs, sending her flying back and rolling towards a tree.

"Ahh!" Lilly screamed as her body painfully struck the tree, with her head fur falling down covering her right eye and limiting her vision.

She tried standing back up getting almost completely up, before she quickly fell back towards the ground. As much as she wanted to continue her body just wasn't trained to handle this kind of situation. She tried once more, but she could barely get one of her paws to move. There was no use in trying again, so knowingly she just accepted that she couldn't continue fighting. As she saw the middle caribou, the one that chased her all the way up here, rush towards her she just closed her purple eyes not wanting to know when the impact would come.


	4. Chapter 4

Lilly prepared for the impact and pain that would come from the caribou's antlers. She knew that there was no way that Garth or Kate could make it in time to save her from this. So she closed her eyes, not wanting to know when the impact would come and lowered her head to the ground. Unbeknownst to Lilly, a shadowy figure came forth from the woods and ran straight towards the caribou that was quickly approaching her. The figure jumped straight towards the caribou managing to tackle it to the ground just as it was inches away form colliding with the white wolf on the ground. The figure quickly started mauling at the caribou's neck, blood spurting from out of its neck and onto the ground. This continued until the caribou seized to move, then the figure turned his head towards the other two caribou and angrily glared at them, who where in shock by how fast he had taken down their comrade.

"How dare you attack someone who can't even defend themselves anymore!" He angrily spoke towards them. "I wasn't sure I would even make it on time, but once I saw you go after her I knew it would be trouble. People like you make me sick, attacking someone who obviously has no way of defending herself anymore."

Lilly wondered why she didn't feel anything hit her, especially since the last thing she saw was a caribou coming at her with its antlers. And on top of that she thought she was hearing someone else's voice now. _Maybe its Garth_, she happily thought to herself,_ his come to save me._ With that thought in her mind she opened her eyes and directed her head towards the direction she thought the voice was coming from.

"Garth?" She happily called out with her head fur waving in front of her right eye, which had fallen down from its usually combed back position during her struggle against the caribous.

But what she saw wasn't who she expected all she saw was a grey wolf with spiky hear and a scar over his left eye. As soon as she saw that it wasn't Garth, but this new mysterious wolf she became quite frightened. Thinking that now instead of worrying about the caribou she would now have to worry about this new wolf. But then something quickly caught her attention, it was what was besides the wolf's feet; it was the caribou that was about to kill her, laying on the ground dead from the wounds it had sustained its neck. She quickly figured that the grey wolf had something to with that, but what really surprised her was what she saw next. The wolf quickly ran over towards the caribou closest to him, slashing him across the chest and then flipped over its head giving it another scratch across the back as he landed on the ground. The caribou knew it could not win against this wolf, and with blood dripping down its chest from the wound it had received decided to run away into the woods. That just left one caribou; the wolf just started walking towards it. The caribou quickly started to back away from him not wanting to confront the wolf, after seeing what he had done to its previous companions. The grey wolf saw that the caribou was freighted by the fact that it was trying to squirm away.

_Might as well end this as quickly as possible so I can get that other wolf to safety._ He thought to himself as he started to approach the caribou. He looked towards the caribou and started to growl, the caribou took quick notice of the wolf's sharp teeth being exposed form his mouth. It quickly took of running in the other direction away from him.

After seeing everything that the wolf had done Lilly finally understood what the wolf had done.

_He didn't come here to kill me; he came here to safe me. _She thought to herself.

"Hey are you alright?" she heard the grey wolf say surprised how quickly everything had changed about him. He had seemed so filled with rage and anger when he was facing the caribous, but now here he was with a caring and soft voice. He was asking her if she was alright with a sincere look on his face. She was about to respond to him, but her vision suddenly began to get blurry and her head started to feel so heavy. Lilly collapsed on the ground from the injuries she had received from the caribou.

"Hey" Alastor called out after seeing Lilly hit the ground, he quickly hurried over to her worried for her safety.

"Come on get up we gotta get out of here" he started to gently move her back and forward trying to get her to regain consciousness. _Great she fainted_, he thought to himself,_ looks like I'm going to have and carry her back to her pack. I'm going there anyway might as well kill to birds with one stone._

Alastor started to kneel towards the ground getting ready to put Lilly on his back and carry her back to the western pack.

"Lilly!" He stopped dead in his tracks after hearing someone calling out a name; he ran towards the edge of the cliff and saw the red wolf that was teaching her how to hunt. He was quickly making his way up towards the area that they were in.

_Great if he finds me up here he'll probably think I did this to her. I guess I'll have to leave her here, besides it looks like those two are friends so I'm sure he'll be able to take care of her._

He started to back away from the edge of the cliff and walk past the white wolf on the ground. Just as he was about to get out of the area he took one last look at the white wolf.

"Lilly, eh? Not a bad name." With that he started to run away from her not wanting to have an altercation with the red wolf that was quickly approaching.

Just as he disappeared over the distance, Garth came running up towards the top of the hill arriving to see an injured Lilly lying unconsciously on the ground.

"Lilly!" He called out as he ran up towards her side; he gently started rocking her back and forth. "Please be alright", he said in a crackling voice with tears in his eyes from seeing the wolf that he loved seriously injured.

He started to kneel down and lay against her side, Garth started to cry from seeing Lilly on the ground for all he knew he had arrived too late, she was dead and it was all because of those stupid hunting lessons. He stayed besides her, his head on her chest crying because he had arrived too late. He stayed like this until he heard a small thump like sound coming from Lilly's chest, it was her heart beating. With that he got up and wiped the tears from his eyes, she was still alive and it was up to him to carry her back to the pack. He crouched towards the ground and got closer to her, and then he used his snout to make his way underneath Lilly's stomach. After he was on the other side of her he began to change his position so that Lilly's head was resting on his shoulder, and the rest of her body was resting on his back.

"Just hang on Lilly every things gonna be all right", he said in a determined voice. With that Garth started to carefully walk down the path that led towards the bottom of the cliff. He wanted to get to her parents den as quickly as he could without causing her further injuries.

* * *

Lilly slowly opened her eyes; the first thing she noticed from her right eye was that she was back in her parent's den. She started to get up, but the moment she did a sharp pain traveling throughout her body welcomed her. She decided that it was no use; the pain coming from the injuries she had received from the caribous was still too great. Even though the pain had subsided somewhat it was still great enough to restrain her from standing up, so she gently lowered herself towards the ground.

"Be careful Lilly, we barely healed your wounds a few moments ago, so don't go reopening them. You need to take it easy alright." Kate said talking to her sister; she had been helping her mother heal Lilly's injuries before they had the chance to get infected.

"Kate", Lilly called out her sister's name after hearing her voice, but she couldn't see were Kate was.

"Here maybe this will help", she suddenly felt somebody's snout comb her head fur backwards. "There how's that?" As soon as her fur had been combed back she could see everyone else that was inside the den. She immediately noticed Garth lying besides her, knowing immediately that he was the one that combed her fur back. She also noticed her father and mother happily staring at her, because she had recovered from her injuries. Then she saw Kate and Humphrey also staring at her, she saw that Humphrey was pretty bruised up from the kick he had received from the caribou. She then directed her eyes towards Garth.

"Did you carry me all the way here?" she asked staring into his eyes. "Of course", he responded with a smile on his face, "you mean the world to me I would never let any harm come to you."

"Yea you should have seen him", Humphrey interrupted. "I mean he just came running down the cliff and ran right pass me and Kate, who were still on the field at that time. He just rushed right towards the den not stopping even once until he was sure you were safe."

"When Humphrey and I came in, he was lying right besides you and his been right by your side the whole time." Kate added.

"Really" Lilly said in a soft voice. "Yea I didn't want you facing this alone", Garth told her. "That's so sweet of you", she said as she gently started to rub her head against Garth's, "Thank you so much for saving my life Garth." "Just knowing your alive is enough."

"I got one question though, Lilly whatever happened to the caribou that was chasing you? I mean when I came up the cliff all I saw was your body lying on the ground, but I didn't see the caribou that had chased you all the way up there. Did you chase it away?" Garth asked.

"Ah well no, I mean what happened was that as soon as I was at the top of the cliff. Two more caribou joined the one that was chasing me. I tried to face them alone, but I couldn't do it they quickly overpowered me. Then one of them came in for the kill and I thought I was a goner for sure. But then I realized that I was still alright and noticed that the caribou that was about to attack me was on the ground. There was a wolf fighting the caribou off, he quickly got the two that were left to run away. At first I thought he was an enemy, but then he asked me I was alright and I knew that he was actually friendly. After he asked me that I fainted from all the injuries and over exhaustion. Then I woke up here." Lilly told them her whole ordeal.

"Wait so who was this mysterious wolf that saved you?" Kate curiously asked.

"He didn't mention his name to me; all I can remember is that it looked like he was an alpha, had grey fur, spiked up hair and dark brown eyes with a scar running down his left eye." She tried to describe the wolf as best she could.

"I don't like this", Winston started talking, "His no doubt a lone wolf and there is no reason he should be this close to our pack. Especially since lone wolves usually try to avoid areas were there are large number of wolves."

"What do you mean dad?" Kate asked her father.

"It just means that we need to be on alert. If he is going to come through are pack, we just need to be careful on how we handle the situation. You see most lone wolves usually just come in contact with another pack when they need food or are just passing through to get to wherever they need to be faster. But there are those rare occasions when one comes to a pack for a specific reason."  


* * *

  
"Okay it took me all afternoon to get here, but the important thing is that I'm here." Alastor said as the sun started to set.

He started to glance around the western pack's territory; he noticed two wolves protecting the entrance to it. _Well it looks like I'll have to make it pass those two first._ He causally started to walk up towards the entrance.

"Halt there", Candu spoke running up towards Alastor followed quickly by Hutch. "You're not from around here, so state your reason for entering." Hutch said.

"Listen I just wana talk to you head alpha and ask him a few questions that's all, okay"

At first Candu and Hutch stared at each other wondering if they should let this wolf in.

"Should we let him in I mean he could cause problems", Hutch said talking to Candu who responded, "Sure why not I mean even if he tries something crazy it's the whole united pack against one right." "Okay but if he pulls anything crazy it's your fault." Hutch said reluctantly agreeing to let the wolf in.

"So what's it going to be can I go in or not?"

"We've decided to let you in", Hutch spoke, "But you will be escorted to him by us."

"Okay that's no problem with me" Alastor agreed and was led by Hutch and Candu to go see Winston.  


* * *

  
"So you're saying we should watch out for this wolf?" Garth asked.

"No I'm just saying that it would be wise to have your guard up that's all" Winston said with a tired voice.

But suddenly something caught his attention it was both Hutch and Candu coming into his den, which caught the attention of every wolf there.

"What's going on is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes everything's alright we just have somebody here that wants to talk to you, sir." Hutch said explaining the reason for their arrival.

"Well go ahead bring them in"

"Alright then", they both went outside to let the wolf know he could come in.

The wolf that was outside came walking into the den, eyes locked onto Winston who immediately recognized the wolf as the one who had saved Lilly.

"Well hello there." Alastor said in a sly voice, he had arrived at the western pack.  


* * *

**  
A/N: Next chapter it will be explained who Alastor originally wanted to kill.**


End file.
